


Сгорание мира

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирен, Шерлок и Джим. Последние дни их жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сгорание мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Burning of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496636) by [Ireth_Isilra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Isilra/pseuds/Ireth_Isilra). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat для команды WTF Sherlock BBC   
> Бета - Alves

**

_Однажды миру должен настать конец. Никто не мог отрицать этого факта, как не хотелось бы. Это был естественный ход событий: нечто возникает, растет и развивается, а затем вся сила, приобретенная в юности, постепенно и очень медленно покидает его. До тех пор, пока, после многих лет, проведенных в агонии, нечто не превратится в ничто. Чем бы оно ни было вначале. Каждый знал, что стоило лишь зародиться жизни — смерть уже была рядом._

_Или по крайней мере они знали это. Также как знали, что, при их роде занятий, они, скорее всего, умрут молодыми. Но ни один из них не мог даже вообразить, что последние минуты своих жизней, последние вздохи и последние слова, что оставались им в этой жалкой реальности, они посвятят друг другу.  
Соединившись в крепком объятии — справа консультирующий детектив, посередине женщина, сумевшая его победить, и консультирующий преступник, которому они обязаны знакомством, слева — они смотрят, как сгорает мир._

I

Джим понял, что его жизнь приближается к концу, в тот самый день, когда проник в квартиру 221С на Бейкер-стрит и оставил для Шерлока кроссовки Карла Пауэрса. Осознание этого заставляло его почувствовать себя свободным, как никогда. Все становилось скучным: люди, работа, даже сам Шерлок в своей повседневной жизни с ручным военным доктором. Существование словно застыло, а Джим всегда стремился к движению. Ему нужен был выход.

Но также ему было необходимо знать, что он не один. Знать, что он не потратил всю жизнь на того, кто не стоил этого, и убедиться, что они с Шерлоком Холмсом действительно одинаковые, как он и думал. И потом, только потом, он мог бы спокойно умереть. Черт! Он мог бы даже застрелиться и умереть с улыбкой на лице, зная, что однажды Шерлок последует за ним в ничто, и они наконец станут единым целым.

Он всегда любил эффектно начинать действие. Эффектный финал был лишь вопросом времени.

Он никогда не думал, что у солнца другие планы.

О, звезды были так непредсказуемы. Джиму следовало бы догадаться. В свободное время он занимался астрономией и был лучшим в своей области. Он прочел каждую книгу по этой теме, что когда-либо существовала, а затем перевернул все вверх дном и сделал свои собственные выводы. Звезды — коварные твари: уставшая звезда, расширяясь, поглощает каждую планету, что вращается вокруг нее. Величайшее предательство — перед собственной гибелью уничтожить то, что любишь больше всего. Именно так Джим планировал поступить с Шерлоком, пока солнце не украло его идею.

Эта мысль вызывает у него смех. Не напрасно он всегда любил звезды.

 

\---

_Он провел годы, глядя в небо, изучая его и систематизируя свои наблюдения. В последний день жизни он понимает, что мог бы потратить столько же времени, глядя в глаза Шерлока. И все равно не смог бы понять, какого они цвета._

II

Ирен всегда считала себя прагматичной женщиной. Все, что она делала, имело практический смысл, и решение связаться с Шерлоком не было исключением. Ей нужно было политическое убежище, Джиму хотелось досадить Майкрофту Холмсу, так что ситуация казалась беспроигрышной. Ирен не предполагала, что чувства могут стать проблемой.

Иногда она вспоминает свою мать — безупречную миссис Адлер с ее мелодичным голосом и сияющими глазами. «Безумие заразно, — говорила она. — Если проводить много времени с безумцами, закончишь так же». А после могла часами хохотать в своей тесной камере, куда угодила за убийство мужа. Ирен осталась одна, когда была еще подростком, и судьба изрядно поиздевалась над ней. Ей оставалось лишь использовать полученный опыт в своих интересах.

Много ли времени она провела с безумцами, и сколько его нужно, чтобы стать такой же, как они? Годы, проведенные за ее специфическим родом занятий, не причинили ей никакого вреда, а несколько месяцев, что Джеймс Мориарти присылал ей сообщения о Шерлоке, смогли? Эти новые чувства ее пугали. Однажды они едва не погубили ее, и теперь это может произойти снова. Это слабость, и она понимает это. Она привыкла жить разумом, а не чувствами. Так что… неужели она сходит с ума?

Когда до нее доходят вести о взрывах на солнце, она знает, что смогла бы обеспечить себе место в сверхсекретном убежище в Соединенных Штатах. Она могла бы выжить, если бы хотела.

Но она может думать только о Шерлоке Холмсе и Джеймсе Мориарти. Ирен принимает решение – она возвращается в Англию. И она совершенно точно сошла с ума.

 

\---

_В ночь перед концом они вместе разделяют постель, в первый и последний раз. Теперь они так близко, что едва могут различить, кому именно принадлежат раздающиеся стоны и вздохи._

_И больше ничего не имеет значения._

_Пока они касаются ее медленно, трепетно, пожалуй, слишком робко; пока она целует их, наслаждаясь разницей вкусов их губ; пока они смотрят друг другу в глаза, забыв о ней на мгновение…_

_Ирен знает, что сделала правильный выбор._

 

III

Шерлок из тех, кто не очень-то любит жизнь. В самом деле, если бы все оставались живы, он остался бы без работы, что, по иронии судьбы, довело бы до смерти его самого. Смерть нужна ему, и он любит ее возможно даже больше, чем жизнь.

Но в день, когда его брат приходит с новостями о взрывах на солнце, Шерлок находит смерть еще привлекательней, если только это не касается тех, кто небезразличен ему. Конечно же, Майкрофт, будучи тем, кто он есть, уже нашел способ выжить. Он вручает Шерлоку билет на самолет и документы, дающие полный доступ к проекту «Наследие».  
Шерлок понимает, что этот проект — не что иное, как способ спастись от приближающейся гибели, и вдруг начинает сомневаться, что хочет избежать ее. Что делать консультирующему детективу в колонии, полной самовлюбленных политиков, готовых пойти все ради выживания? Он нуждается в смерти, а «Наследие» не кажется подходящим местом для нее. Скорее всего, он покончит с собой в первый же год.

Он возвращает билет и документы брату.

— Отдай это Джону, — говорит он, берет скрипку и начинает играть Баха. — Он, несомненно, использует этот шанс более мудро, чем я.

Брат, кажется, удивлен, но не спорит. Шерлок гадает, означает ли это, что Майкрофту ясны причины, приведшие к этому решению, или же он полагает, что это просто последний акт самопожертвования.

— И куда ты собираешься бежать? — спрашивает старший Холмс, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало тактично. Шерлок лишь продолжает играть и подходит к окну.

— К Дьяволу, — отвечает он с улыбкой, которую, он надеется, не заметит брат. — Нужно пожать кое-кому руку в аду.

\---

  
Теперь он знает их так, как никогда не предполагал узнать. Например, знает, что Джим любит математику и астрономию; знает, что Ирен хотела стать певицей как ее мать; знает, что оба они винят семьи в своих недостатках. И что они, все трое, балансируют на тонкой грани между гениальностью и безумием.

_Когда садится солнце, он осознает, что им осталось жить всего двадцать четыре часа._

_— Знаете что? Надеюсь, в аду будет хотя бы на половину так же весело, как было здесь, — думает он в шутку и не замечает, что произносит это вслух._

_Ирен обнимает его, а Джим берет за руку, и их пальцы переплетаются._

_— Будет, — шепчет Ирен ему на ухо, а Джим улыбается так ярко, что Шерлоку не остается ничего, кроме как просто поверить им.  
_

**Fin**


End file.
